


Puzzle

by Sinaida



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinaida/pseuds/Sinaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein mysteriöses Treffen im Jahr 2013 ergibt für Len erst drei Jahre später Sinn und lässt ihn zu einem erschreckenden Schluss kommen, was seine eigene Zukunft angeht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Fanfic greift die Szene in der Folge "Lengendary" (1x16) auf, in der sich Mick nochmals mit Len trifft. Daher Spoiler-Warnung für die Folgen 1x15 (Destiny) und 1x16 (Legendary). Wenn man 1x16 nicht kennt, ergibt diese kleine Geschichte vermutlich wenig Sinn. :)  
> Vielen Dank an Chayiana für’s Betalesen. :)  
> Es gibt eine wunderschöne Podfic-Version dieser Geschichte von Annapods (Verlinkung am Ende der Geschichte). Danke dafür! <3

Central City 2013

Dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, merkte Len, kaum dass Mick die Bar betreten hatte. Daran, wie Mick sich bewegte, wie er seine Schultern hielt, als würde er eine Last mit sich herumschleppen, die ihn zu erdrücken drohte. 

Er holte sich ein Bier, setzte sich Len gegenüber an den kleinen Tisch und stellte die Flasche ab. Das blinkende Neonlicht warf eigenartige Schatten auf sein Gesicht, ließ ihn älter, in sich gekehrt und auf eine Weise _wissend_ erscheinen, die Len nie mit Mick in Verbindung gebracht hätte. Sekundenlang saß er einfach nur schweigend da und musterte Len. 

Ja, etwas stimmte definitiv nicht und die Art wie Mick ihn ansah, eine Kombination aus Bedauern und Schuld, verursachte Len ein unangenehmes Kribbeln direkt unter der Haut, wie die Ahnung drohenden Unheils. 

„Warum siehst du mich so an?“, fragte er eisig.

„War mir nicht sicher, ob du’s schaffst“, erwiderte Mick ausweichend und mit einem raschen wehmütigen Lächeln, das so gar keinen Sinn ergab.

„Du hast mir eine Nachricht hinterlassen, ich bin hier“, stellte Len fest. „Was gibt’s?“

„Ich wollte nur … reden“, sagte Mick langsam, fast entschuldigend. 

Reden? Mick hatte ihn hierher, in den _Paradise-Club_ bestellt, um zu _reden_? Und er klang nicht so, als meinte er ihren nächsten Raubzug oder sonst etwas Geschäftliches. So funktionierte ihre Partnerschaft aber nicht, das musste Mick doch wissen. Sie trafen sich nicht einfach so auf ein Bier in einer Bar, um sich gegenseitig das Herz auszuschütten. Und ausgerechnet das wollte Mick jetzt tun, nachdem sie monatelang nichts voneinander gehört hatten? Sicher doch. 

Len zwang sein Gesicht zu einer Maske gelangweilter Gleichgültigkeit und hörte Mick mit einem Ohr zu, trug seinen Teil zu diesem eigenartigen Gespräch bei, während die Zahnrädchen in seinem Kopf auf Hochtouren liefen. 

Hier war etwas faul. Angefangen von Micks Nachricht auf seiner Mailbox von einer Nummer mit unterdrückter Caller-ID aus. Dann diese Schuld in seinen Augen, die Tatsache, dass er Lens Blick auswich, so als wolle er etwas verbergen. Und was sollte dieses ziellose Gequatsche über die guten alten Zeiten? Wollte Mick Zeit schinden, bevor – bevor was geschah? Die Cops hier hereinstürmten? 

Lens Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Nein, nicht Mick, bitte nicht Mick. Ihre Partnerschaft war zwar manchmal ein Auf und Ab und es war nicht immer alles glatt gelaufen, aber dass ausgerechnet Mick ihm eine Falle stellte, war … war in jeder Hinsicht undenkbar. 

Es ergab zudem keinen Sinn. Mick kannte all seine Verstecke und Schlupfwinkel hier in Central City. Warum sich die Mühe machen, ein Treffen zu arrangieren, anstatt einfach diese Infos weiterzugeben? Außerdem waren hier in diesem Laden definitiv keine Cops, denn für die hatte Len ein Gespür, egal wie gut ihr Cover war. Hier waren einfach nur normale Barbesucher, er selbst und Mick mit seiner verdammten Gefühlsduselei. Midlifecrisis vielleicht?

Len entspannte sich wieder etwas.

„Das war eine schlechte Idee“, murmelte Mick gerade noch hörbar, stand schließlich auf und suchte Lens Blick. Er holte tief Luft. „Du denkst vielleicht nicht, dass du ein Held sein könntest, aber du bist ein Held. Für mich.“ Er fixierte ihn. „Alles klar?“ Okay, damit war dieses Gespräch definitiv das mit Abstand surrealste, das sie je miteinander geführt hatten und das schloss Micks volltrunkene Analyse über die Ästhetik von brennenden Hühnchen in rosa Tutus ein, die Len sich vor ein paar Monaten hatte anhören dürfen.

„Alles klar“, erwiderte Len langsam. Nichts war klar. Gar nichts. Etwas an Mick, an dieser ganzen Begegnung fühlte sich nach wie vor fundamental falsch an. 

„Bis dann.“ Mick nickte ihm zu und bahnte sich durch die überfüllte Bar den Weg zum Ausgang. Len sah ihm nach, bis sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss. Dann griff er zu seiner Bierflasche, die neben ihm auf dem Tisch stand, setzte sie an die Lippen und nahm einen tiefen Zug. 

Was hatte Mick zu ihm gesagt?

_Du bist der beste Kerl, den ich je gekannt habe. … Du bist ein Held. Für mich._

Was sollte das sein, eine Grabrede? Er stellte die Flasche etwas zu heftig auf den Tisch zurück. Nein, das waren ganz sicher nicht die Worte, die Mick am seinem Grab wählen würde, eher etwas wie: „Hey, du Hurensohn, dieser Plan ging wohl schief.“ 

Dennoch, wie Mick ihn gemustert hatte, so als würde er sich Lens Gesicht genau einprägen wollen, dann Micks ganzes Verhalten, seine Körpersprache, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen - Schuld und Wehmut – das alles wirkte so, als … als würde er sich verabschieden wollen. 

Abschied? Len schloss kurz die Augen. Verflucht! Warum sah er das erst jetzt? Auch wenn _das_ noch weniger zu Mick passte als Verrat - aber was hatte an dem heutigen Abend schon zu dem Mick gepasst, den er kannte? 

Len stand auf, legte fünf Dollar auf den Tresen, nickte dem Barkeeper mit einem gemurmelten „Stimmt so.“ zu und bahnte sich den Weg zum Ausgang. 

Die klare Nachtluft und die relative Stille waren ein angenehmer Kontrast zu dem stickigen Qualm und dem hämmernden Beat im Club. Er sah sich um. Keine Spur von Mick. Hastig zog Len sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte Micks Nummer, ließ es bis zur automatischen Mailboxansage klingeln, legte auf und rief erneut an. 

„Hey, Snart“, drang Micks eindeutig verschlafene Stimme nach dem achten Klingeln an sein Ohr. „Dich gibt‘s auch noch?“ Er gähnte ausgiebig. Das Rascheln und Knarzen im Hintergrund klang so, als würde Mick sich im Bett aufsetzen, nachdem … nachdem Len ihn gerade geweckt hatte? Das war unmöglich. Und was sollte diese schwachsinnige Frage, als hätten sie nicht gerade vor fünf Minuten miteinander gespro… andererseits - hatten sie? Hatten sie das wirklich? 

Der Gedanke und alles was er implizierte, war wie ein kalter Hauch, ließ Len frösteln. Er holte tief Luft und frage gepresst: „Wann haben wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen, Mick?“

„Was?“

„Wann haben wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen?“, schnappte Len und betonte jedes Wort.

„Weiß nich. Vor zwei, drei Monaten? Bei der Sache mit Cox und Brown. Warum?“

Das stimmte. Wenn man die Begegnung eben gerade nicht mitzählte. 

„Wo bist du?“, frage Len und hörte in dem Moment über das Telefon das untrügliche Tuten eines Nebelhorns. Mick hatte einen Unterschlupf in einem der Lagerhäuser direkt am Hafen, in dem er oft genug übernachtete. Bei einer Wetterlage wie dieser lieferten die Nebelhörner der Schiffe dort eine ständige Hintergrundmusik. 

„Ich melde mich“, sagte Len knapp, bevor Mick antworten konnte, und legte auf.

Er schob das Handy wieder in seine Tasche zurück, schloss kurz die Augen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und zwang sich tief durchzuatmen. Er hatte Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper, trotz der lauen Nacht, trotz seines Parkas. Denn wenn Mick, der Mick, den er kannte, jetzt etwa 35 Autominuten von hier im Bett lag, wer zum Teufel hatte ihn dann gerade noch im _Paradise_ mit rührseligen Phrasen gefüttert?

***

Diese Frage ließ Len nie wirklich los, auch wenn er irgendwann aufhörte, aktiv nach der Antwort zu suchen.

Es war nun mal eine Tatsache, dass es für alles, auch für die unglaublichsten Ereignisse, eine Erklärung gab. Immer. So wie die Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers die Erklärung für das Auftauchen von Metawesen war, die das Leben in Central City einen Tick gefährlicher, aber auch durchaus interessanter machten. Plötzlich hatte Len es mit Menschen zu tun, die Stürme heraufbeschwören, sich teleportieren oder duplizieren konnten. Nicht zu vergessen mit Flash, der nachts im kleidsamen roten Kostüm durch die Straßen der Stadt fegte, um Gutes zu tun, Leben zu retten und – um Len Moralpredigten zu halten. 

Es musste auch eine zufriedenstellende Antwort auf die Frage geben, mit wem Len damals im _Paradise-Club_ gesprochen hatte und was genau dahintersteckte. Unklar war nur, wann er sie erhalten würde, wenn überhaupt. 

Ein Teil seines Unterbewusstseins, wie ein sechster Sinn für Gefahren, signalisierte ihm, dass diese Sache wichtig war, dass er sie verstehen _musste_. Das war auch der Grund, warum er sich jetzt noch, drei Jahre später, an jedes Details dieser Begegnung erinnern konnte, an jedes Wort, jede Emotion in Micks Augen. Trotzdem brachte ihn alles Analysieren und Nachdenken der Lösung nicht näher. Dabei fühlte es sich so an, als kannte er schon alle Teile des Puzzles bis auf das alles entscheidende. Das Teil, das die Anordnung der anderen bestimmte, so dass alles einen Sinn ergab, und er das Bild erkennen konnte.

***

Dann tauchte Rip Hunter auf. Buchstäblich aus dem Nichts, mitten auf der Straße.

Als er ihm, Mick und dem Rest der bunten Truppe, die er rekrutieren wollte, hoch über den Dächern der Stadt seine pathetische Rede über Heldentum und das Retten der Zukunft hielt, wurde Len auf einmal klar, was das fehlende Puzzleteil war.

Zeitreise.

***

Len starrte aus dem Beifahrerfenster, registrierte die vertrauten Straßen und Fassaden, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Hunters Worte, die Bilder der Zukunft, die er ihnen gezeigt hatte, die Zerstörung, die dieser Savage anrichten würde, wenn sie ihn nicht aufhielten. Und um Mick. Mick 2013 im _Paradise-Club_. Mick jetzt, hier neben ihm im Auto. Ein und dieselbe Person und doch irgendwie nicht.

Für einen Moment lehnte Len seinen Kopf an die kühle Scheibe. Das Pochen hinter seiner Stirn und die leichte Übelkeit kamen nicht nur von der kurzen Bewusstlosigkeit vorhin. Er hatte jetzt das fehlende Puzzleteil, nach dem er so lange gesucht hatte, aber das Bild, das sich abzuzeichnen begann, war verflucht beunruhigend. Er musste alles durchdenken, all diese Wahrscheinlichkeiten und Möglichkeiten und dafür brauchte er einen Moment. Und er brauchte ihn alleine.

„Fahr rechts ran.“

„Was?“ Mick warf ihm einen irritierten Seitenblick zu.

„Tu’s einfach.“

„Ist dir schlecht? Musst du kotzen?“ Mick bremste abrupt und hielt am Straßenrand.

Len rollte die Augen und öffnete die Autotür. „Nein. Ich will nur die letzten Meter laufen.“ Er stieg aus.

„Hey Snart“, begann Mick und sah zu ihm hoch. „Was dieser verrückte Engländer gesagt hat, willst du da wirklich mitmachen?“

Len setzte die Kapuze seines Parkas auf, zwang sich zu seinem typischen schiefen Grinsen und sagte gedehnt: „Abwarten. Kommt drauf an, was für uns dabei rausspringt.“

Mick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was immer du sagst, Boss.“

Len warf die Autotür zu und sah Mick nach, bis die Rücklichter des Autos hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwanden. Dann atmete er tief durch. Die Nachtluft war kühl und klar, half ihm, das Chaos in seinem Kopf zu ordnen. Er achtete darauf, im Schatten zu bleiben und den Lichtkegeln der Straßenlampen auszuweichen, während er langsam die Straße entlangging. 

Zeitreise, also. Die Möglichkeit, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen. 

Natürlich, der Mick, den er vor drei Jahren im _Paradise-Club_ getroffen hatte, war aus der Zukunft gekommen. Das erklärte alles. Es erklärte Micks Verhalten und die Art des Gesprächs, die nicht zu Mick passte. Noch nicht. Etwas geschah mit Mick – würde mit ihm geschehen - das ihn zu dem Mann werden ließ, der in der Zeit zurückreiste, nur um ihm diese Dinge zu sagen. 

_Du bist der beste Kerl, den ich je gekannt habe._

Len spürte, wie sein Magen sich zusammenzog. Ihm gefiel nicht, was dieser Satz implizierte. 

Mick hatte sich also tatsächlich mit Hunter und dieser zusammengewürfelten Truppe von Idioten zusammengetan. Nun, nicht anzunehmen, dass er diese Entscheidung getroffen hatte, wenn er, Len, nicht dabei war. Er war also mit von der Partie und – würde sterben. 

Er würde sterben. 

Er blieb stehen, seine Beine plötzlich wie Gummi. Für einen Moment lehnte er sich an die Fassade eines der Häuser, die Steinwand kühl und solide in seinem Rücken. 

Nur so ergab es Sinn. Micks Worte, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Schuld, Wehmut, aber auch Dankbarkeit und … und diese Zuneigung füreinander, die da war, schon von Anfang an, die sie aber nie zeigten. Außer wenn es zu spät war, offensichtlich. Wenn es ans Abschiednehmen ging.

_Du denkst vielleicht nicht, dass du ein Held sein könntest, aber du bist ein Held. Für mich._

Was bedeutete das? Etwa, dass er sich _geopfert_ hatte, dass sein Tod wichtig war, dass er geschehen musste, da sonst – was? Die Welt unterging? Lächerlich! 

Len schnaubte.

Er war kein Held, egal was Mick gesagt hatte, egal was Barry Allen mit der ihm eigenen sturen Naivität in ihm zu sehen glaubte.

Aber wenn Len ehrlich war – und zu sich selbst war er das immer – das Szenario, das Hunter ihnen gezeigt hatte, seine Stadt in Trümmern und Flammen, ließ ihn nicht kalt. Wenn er etwas tun konnte, um das zu verhindern, würde er es tun. 

Aber dafür sterben?

Andererseits, dass dieser Hunter überhaupt aufgetaucht war, bedeutete doch, dass die Zukunft nicht feststand, dass man sie ändern konnte. Vielleicht stand ja auch sein Tod nicht fest.

Zeitreise, das fehlende Puzzleteil – war damit nicht praktisch alles möglich? 

Immerhin ahnte er jetzt, was ihn erwartete. Er ging nicht unvorbereitet an diese Sache heran. Er brauchte nur einen Plan. _Den_ Plan.

Wenn er sich wirklich opfern würde, wenn er den Helden spielen musste, dann zu seinen Bedingungen und mit einer Rückfahrkarte ins Reich der Lebenden. 

Len atmete tief durch, spürte, wie etwas in ihm langsam zur Ruhe kam, wie ein latentes Hintergrundrauschen in seinem Kopf, das jetzt nach drei Jahren endlich verstummte.

Er würde sich Hunter anschließen und Mick überzeugen, es ebenfalls zu tun. 

Aber er allein bestimmte seine Zukunft.

Er war keine Marionette des Schicksals.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Puzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818586) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)




End file.
